


Otro mundo

by amandabeicker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras los incidentes en Raccoon City, Claire intenta volver a su día a día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otro mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Escrito para la petición de [](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/profile)[**teniente_ross**](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/) por la celebración de los 15 años de Resident Evil. Publicado originalmente en la [petición de drabbles](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/3883.html?thread=37419#t37419) de [](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/)**umbrella_es**.

Claire Redfield avanzaba con lentitud. Un paso tras otro, adelante (siempre adelante), con su coleta alta balanceándose suavemente contra la piel del cuello… hasta que el campus apareció ante sus ojos, bañado en el mismo ambiente desenfadado, informal e incluso inocente que de costumbre. Claire era consciente de que hacía apenas un par de días que no ponía los ojos sobre sus renovados edificios. Mentalmente, quizá podrían haber pasado años.

Ante ella, universitarios tirados en el descuidado césped huyendo de las clases, humo de tabaco, risas descontroladas. Un grupo de estudiantes de letras haciendo teatro callejero por el campus, y, un poco más allá, los de la recolecta de firmas contra el nuevo plan de estudios. Todo exactamente como lo dejó.

Había un mundo más allá de Raccoon City, y parecía ser que a Claire se le había olvidado.

Respiró hondo, trazando una panorámica con sus ojos de un lado a otro del campus, con la presión en el pecho de la incomodidad; de sentirse fuera de lugar en su propio ambiente. Su estancia en Raccoon City no había estado desprovista de intensidad, desde luego, pero nadie había dicho que el retorno a la vida normal fuera a ser sencillo.

Nada había cambiado, y quizá ése era precisamente el problema: que todo estaba igual… salvo _ella_.

Desde el momento en que había visto con sus propios ojos una de aquellas ‘cosas’, Claire se dio cuenta de que algo en su interior no volvería a ser lo mismo, de que había perdido una parte de ella que ya no conseguiría recuperar. Y era verdad. Algo tan sencillo como avanzar por el terreno abierto del campus se había vuelto una actividad sobre la que poner atención. Se sentía incómoda sin notar el peso de un arma en la mano, como si estuviera cometiendo una terrible imprudencia. Y, sin darse cuenta, tenía los sentidos agudizados, mirando a un lado y a otro alternativamente. Como si aún necesitara estar alerta para sobrevivir. Como si tuviera que surgir una pesadilla de cada esquina.

Una vez se adquiría una costumbre así, no era nada fácil dejarla atrás.

Claire se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Leon. Él era policía, después de todo, se suponía que estaba más preparado para esas cosas, aunque Claire dudaba que existiera alguna forma de estar preparado para lo que habían vivido. El retorno a la realidad no podía haberle sido más fácil que a ella.

Una voz más alta que la otra le sobresaltó: —¡Dichosos los ojos!

Claire pegó un respingo, deteniendo al momento su avance por el camino. Respiró aliviada al distinguir su grupo de amigos entre los estudiantes que se agrupaban ante la puerta de la facultad. Había mucha gente, pero no pasaba nada. Todo el mundo allí era inofensivo (se suponía).

—¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste el otro día? —le dijeron, a modo de saludo.

—Con mi hermano. —O, al menos, eso había intentado. Y no se sintió en absoluto culpable por no explicarse mejor y dejar que extrajeran la conclusión lógica. A fin de cuentas, sólo era una mentira a medias.

Pensar en Chris hizo que todo resultara aún más extraño. Porque no sabía dónde se había metido (y porque necesitaba saberlo desesperadamente).

_Chris… ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has intentado llamarme?_

Y Claire no pudo evitar pensar que, si su hermano estuviera allí, todo tendría mucho más sentido. Para ella. Para Leon. Para justificar lo que vivieron.

—Pues te perdiste la clase más emocionante del trimestre —anunció alguien del grupo; y Claire se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se sentía fuera de lugar entre ellos. De que ya esas cosas habían dejado de importarle: el examen de la semana siguiente, la injusticia en la evaluación del tercer trabajo de grupo, o incluso lo aburrida que era aquella asignatura nueva. Ya ni siquiera tenía sentido pensar en ello. ¿Cómo seguir como si nada después de saber lo que sabía; de haber vivido algo así?

Y entonces le asaltó la idea, como un flash luminoso colándose por la fina brecha entre el consciente y el subconsciente. Quizá la cuestión no era seguir. Quizá lo mejor era aceptar los cambios, ser consciente de lo que había visto y vivido, llegar al fondo del asunto.

Quizá la cuestión era encontrar a Chris.


End file.
